


Only A Kiss?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, hinted at abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wind swept across the beach, creating a mini-storm of wet sand. Eliza shuddered, both from the cold and from the hail, which was now bouncing down from the heavens, stinging her every time it made contact.She didn’t want to be out here. In fact, the last thing she wanted was to be out here, but these were her circumstances, and she wasn’t going to let Maria leave.“Please!” She yelled, desperate to be heard





	

Wind swept across the beach, creating a mini-storm of wet sand. Eliza shuddered, both from the cold and from the **hail** , which was now **bouncing** down from the heavens, stinging her every time it made contact.

She didn’t want to be out here. In fact, the last thing she wanted was to be out here, but these were her circumstances, and she wasn’t going to let Maria leave.

“Please!” She yelled, desperate to be heard. Her **purple** dress whipped around in the wind, altering between getting stuck under her feet and making her hold it down. She grabbed it, and slipped her heels off, breaking out into a run. “Maria, I’m sorry!”

Maria, at this, turned, and Eliza froze in her tracks. Tears were streaming down Maria’s face, and she hastily wiped them away.

“What do you want?” She hissed, and Eliza flinched.

“Why are you crying?” Eliza asked, still shouting, though quieter. “I didn’t want you to cry. It was only a kiss, we can ignore--”

“Only a kiss?” Maria shouted, then flinched, more at herself than Eliza. “It wasn’t only a kiss. Not to me, anyway. You’re using me like he did.” She spat, and Eliza’s eyes widened.

“No, I’m not. I promise I’m not.” Eliza said. “Please--” Her voice broke, and her heart ached. God, she shouldn’t have kissed her; she should have known Maria didn’t like her, she should have known that Maria wasn’t ready to date, let alone her of all people.

“I’ll let you go,” Eliza said, and she lowered her arms in surrender. She folded them, letting her dress blow in the wind. She folded them, letting her long, black hair whip in the wind as she stared after Maria, who started to walk away, slightly faster than before.

Then, Maria turned. She turned and faced Eliza, who was now staring at the sandy floor.

“You’d let me go?” Eliza nodded. “You wouldn’t force me to stay? You’re willing to give me up just because of what I want?” Eliza nodded again, a frown now covering her face.

The rain had slowed enough for them to be able to hear each other without having to raise their voices. Maria turned, now fully facing the woman who had stolen a kiss.

And then, they kissed. Maria marched two steps forward and kissed Eliza. She didn’t react for a couple of seconds, frozen by shock. Them, as if someone had given her an electric shock, she jumped slightly, and kissed back. She wrapped her hand in Maria’s soaking hair, tugging her closer. Maria nibbled on her lip slightly, grinning when Eliza moaned quietly.

“I’m sorry for running away.”

“I’m sorry for kissing you.”

“You better not be.” Maria chided. “If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t have gotten here, would be?”

“Alright then,” Eliza replied. “I’m sorry for kissing you without talking to you first.”

“You are forgiven,” Maria said, grinning slightly. “But only if you kiss me again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You **kinky** , little shit.” Maria laughed, grinning a full, toothy grin. Eliza couldn't help but smile when she saw the sight, though her’s was more of a smirk than a smile. Maria’s happiness was contagious.

“What can I say? The innocent are always the kinkiest, I’ve found.”

“Is that so?” Maria said, lowering her voice slightly. “Why don’t we test that theory?”

**Author's Note:**

> One, this was longer than expected.
> 
> Two, my writing ability has died so I hope this was okay.
> 
> And three, I procrastinated writing everything else I need to write by creating this.


End file.
